In many apartments persons desire to decorate; however, the range of items which may be installed is limited, because, once installed, some items may not be removed. This is the case with conventional mirrored walls. On the other hand, people in small apartments quite often prefer to cover a wall with a mirror so as to give the illusion of a larger place within which one lives. This invention is of a wall covering which is mirrored which may be installed in covering relation of a wall yet which may be removed when the person moves and taken to a new apartment, and, there installed, with little or slight modification.